De películas, príncipes y plebeyos
by kaze no akuma
Summary: Si existía algo que Erina disfrutaba ademas de leer sus Mangas Shojo, era ver cualquier películas románticas y que mejor que la historia de un plebeyo y una princesa que viven felices por siempre...


**De películas, príncipes y plebeyos**

Tenia que admitir que, si existía otra cosa que rivalizara con su gusto por leer Mangas Shojo, era ver las películas de Disney, y sin importar cuantas veces dijera que le gustaban desde que era pequeña, dentro sabia que todo era una mentira para que nadie supiera que su primera película fue Frozen y no el Rey León o la Bella y la Bestia.

Por esa misma razón y la pequeña obsesión que había adquirido de cantar "Libre soy" cuando se estaba dando un baño, es que cuando se entero de que se estrenaría la película de Aladdin con actores reales, no pudo resistir a comprar entradas para ella y Hisako el día del estreno.

Fue así como ahora se encontraba formada en una larga fila esperando que los trabajadores del cine dejarán pasar a las personas para ver la película; miraba de un lado otro tratando de grabarse cada detalle de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a reparar en que muchas de las personas que estaban allí estaban tomadas de las manos y platicaban a poca distancia los unos de los otros.

Si alguien le preguntaba porque el estreno y no cualquier otro día, pues diría que no tenia una razón en particular, pero cada vez que veía la versión animada siempre le recordaba como ella también había vivido encerrada en un "palacio" durante la mayoría de su vida y como no conocía absolutamente nada de lo que realmente era cocinar o siquiera vivir… y aunque eso podría decírselo a Hisako, jamás le diría a nadie que le gustaba imaginar que tal vez el encuentro que tuvo con cierto idiota de pelo rojo en su primer año de preparatoria era el equivalente al encuentro de Jazmín y Aladdin en el bazar.

Y si, sabia que se estaba volviendo loca a mas no poder al pensar en ese idiota que la sacaba de sus casillas con cada interacción, pero al mismo tiempo, ya tenia la madurez suficiente para admitirse a si misma que el había sido el que le mostro lo que era salir de su castillo y ver el mundo de verdad.

Dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se formará en sus labios al darse cuenta que todas aquellas personas eran parejas y que incluso podía ver a algunas chicas vestidas como Jazmín; al final entendía que ella no era la única que soñaba con encontrar un príncipe y vivir felices para siempre juntos, pero tal vez era la única a la que se le ocurría ver al príncipe Ali con el cabello pelirrojo.

–No pensé que también te gustarán estas películas Erina-san–.

Dio un pequeño respingo ante la pronunciación de su nombre y se giro con rapidez para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Megumi, Yuki, Ikumi y Ryoko detrás de ella.

–Tadokoro, Yoshino, Mito, Sakaki, que hacen todas aquí– les pregunto con sorpresa.

–Creo que lo mismo que tu Erina-chi– le dijo con alegría Yuki –Al final quien no sueña con un príncipe– tomo las manos de Erina y las movía de arriba para abajo en señal de emoción.

–Yuki, ya te he dicho que Aladdin ni siquiera es un príncipe– le recordó Ryoko –Perdónala por ser tan efusiva Erina-san, pero es su película favorita de todas y nos obligo a venir a verla el día del estreno– hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomando la cabeza de la oji-verde la obligo a hacer el mismo gesto.

–Pero Ryoko, eso es aun mejor, porque a diferencia de todos esos estirados príncipes, Aladdin es rebelde, siempre busca lo que quiere y además tiene esa alfombra voladora que te puede llevar a todos lados, prefiero a alguien que te haga vivir la vida al limite– Se puso a dar vueltas como si estuviera bailando alguna canción romántica y las demás solo atinaron a reírse de la locura de su amiga.

–Yo prefiero al príncipe de la Sirenita, porque es alguien que se atrevió a luchar contra una bruja– Dijo Ikumi –Además… siempre he querido ser una sirena–.

–Erina-sama– grito Hisako que llegaba corriendo a sus espaldas –Oh chicas, también vienen a ver la película– expreso mas como afirmación que como pregunta –Aquí están las palomitas y el refresco Erina-sama– a lo cual la rubia sonrió y le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Y tu Hisako-chi, prefieres a una rata callejera o un aburrido príncipe común y corriente– le pregunto Yuki con un grito contenido.

–Eh, yo, pues… Mmmmm… creo que me gusta mas alguien como el príncipe de Cenicienta, alguien que pueda distinguirme entre muchas chicas por algo mío– dijo con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

–Como tu perfume de hierbas Hisako– cuestiono la oji-verde con mirada acusadora –Creo que cierto cocinero con buen olfato un día dijo que podía encontrarte por ese perfume que usas– se coloco a su lado y empezó a empujarla con su hombro.

–Ayama no tiene nada que ver en esto– grito.

–Nadie había mencionado ese nombre Hisako-san– Ikumi le remarcaba aquello provocando que la peli-rosa solo atinara a voltear al piso tratando de esconder su rostro.

–Jajajaja creo que alguien ya encontraba a su príncipe azul– grito Yuki.

Erina miraba divertida la interacción de aquellas chicas que ahora eran parte fundamental de su vida y las cuales poco a poco habían llenado el vacío que tenia en su corazón desde su infancia; porque si alguien la hubiera encontrado en aquella situación en el pasado, sabia que su reacción abría sido salir corriendo de ese lugar y negar todo.

–Erina-chi– escucho que la llamaba

–Perdón Yuki-san, me quede pensando por un momento, que decían– pregunto la directora.

–Es que Megumi dijo que ella prefiere al príncipe de la bella durmiente porque va y pelea con un dragón para ir con ella, Ryoko dijo que prefiere a uno como el de Rapunzel, alguien divertido y un poco loco y pues yo decía que tu dirías a cualquiera de los príncipes de las películas mas viejas, porque todos son realmente de la realeza– le dijo la peli-naranja con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

–Eh.. Yo…– Y no supo que decir, porque si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta algunos meses atrás sin duda hubiera contestado que claro que preferiría a cualquiera de esos príncipes, porque ellos siempre llegarían a rescatarla y sobre todo que al final la llevarían al castillo y a la clase social mas alta; pero ahora no estaba del todo segura que esa fuera su respuesta, porque después de todos los momentos que había disfrutado con todos los residentes de la Estrella Polar podía estar segura que existían mejores cosas con las personas "comunes" que con la "alta sociedad".

–Creo que me quedo con Aladdin, pero solo porque tiene esa alfombra– dijo con las orejas rojas y un enorme rubor en sus mejillas –Es que me gusta imaginar que con esa alfombra me pudiera escapar de cualquier lugar donde mi padre quisiera encerrarme y que habría alguien que pudiera pedir cualquier deseo con tal de estar conmigo– exclamo cada palabra con tanta prisa que ni ella misma era consiente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Erina miraba a todas con un rostro lleno de vergüenza –Además– dijo con seriedad–Ustedes ya habían elegido a los otros príncipes y no pensaba quedarme con alguien como la Bestia, para hacer esa película ya tengo a Alice y a Ryo, así que, me quedo con Aladdin–.

–Entonces no te importa que esa persona no sea de la realeza Erina-san– le pregunto Megumi saliendo de su estupor.

–No es que no me importe Tadokoro-san, pero cualquier hombre que pida un deseo para estar conmigo y que se enfrente al malvado de la película sin saber si tiene una sola posibilidad creo que vale la pena, no importa si es una rata callejera– respondió la rubia.

No podía creer que ella misma estuviera diciendo todo aquello, de verdad había cambiado tanto, de verdad ya no le importaba el lugar de donde vinieran las personas o solo estaba tratando de convérsese de aquello por temor a seguir siendo la misma "reina de hilo" que todos creían era su verdadera personalidad.

–Tienes razón Erina-san, además mira a Soma-kun, el no viene de una familia con un enorme restaurante, es como si fuera un plebeyo del mundo culinario, pero ahora es el primer asiento de la academia, incluso actúa como Aladdin en algunos momentos, aunque claro, no tiene un mono, pero podemos decir que su pañoleta es como su Abu, además que también se enfrento a Central igual que Al en la película– decía Megumi mientras todas analizaban las palabras que decía la peli-azul.

–Creo que Megumi-chan tiene razón– dijo Ryoko.

–Yo también creo lo mismo– grito Yuki.

–Es cierto, Yukihira-kun es igual de rebelde que Aladdin– fue el turno de Hisako de darle la razón a su amiga.

–Coincido con ustedes chicas– Ikumi asentía –Ese idiota hizo lo que le dio la gana desde el primer día de clases, aunque nadie sabía nada de el–.

–Además creo que Erina-san podría ser el equivalente e Jazmín, al final de cuentas tu dijiste que te sentías como ella no– Megumi había dicho aquello desde la mas profunda inocencia, sin saber que había hecho que la directora de la academia comenzara a sudar frio ante ese comentario.

–Oh, tienes razón Megumi, pero creo que lo que le falta a Soma es tener una alfombra de color morado, azul y dorado– la corrigió Ryoko.

–Y que vuele Ryoko– señalo Ikumi – No olvides que tendría que sacar a Erina-sama de su castillo– puntualizo la morena.

Erina solo atinaba a mirar de un rostro a otro con su expresión marcada por la sorpresa y un sonrojo tan pronunciado que podía jurar que le salía humo por las orejas…

–Claro que…– trataba de articular la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por el rápido movimiento de Yuki que la hizo girar sobre si misma.

–¡Si! Por fin vamos a entrar– grito Yuki –Voy a cantar todas las canciones– y todas solo se voltearon a ver y rompieron en carcajadas.

–También nosotras Yuki– le dijo Ryoko

La oji-violeta se quedo aun un momento en shock al percatarse que no podía negar ninguna de las palabras que había dicho la peli-azul, pero jamás dejaría que nadie supiera que ella también creía que Soma era verdaderamente un "diamante en bruto"… mas bruto que diamante, pero diamante al final de cuentas; dejo que una diminuta sonrisa se formara en sus labios al recordar a ese idiota… al final de cuentas, no tenia nada de malo que ella fuera la que lo hiciera príncipe a el… Pero por el momento se concentraría en disfrutar de la película y en ocultar todo lo que sus fuertes latidos del corazón le decían desde hace mucho tiempo… que por fin había visto mas cerca a Soma y sin duda era un buen hombre.

Avanzaron en orden y sonrieron al darse cuenta que los asientos que tenían estaban en la misma fila todas se miraron expectante de que iniciara la película y cuando las luces empezaban a bajar su intensidad, Erina pensó que tal vez alguna vez ella también podría venir acompañada de alguien mas, aunque fuera en una motocicleta y no una alfombra mágica.

–Por cierto, Erina-sama, que no la moto con la que Yukihira-kun paso por usted ayer era azul y dorado– dijo Hisako al recordar la extraña escena que había visto ayer en la academia.

–Oh mira, ya inicio la película– y la rubia agradeció que la sala estuviera ya completamente oscura para que nadie pudiera ver el sonrojo en su rostro…–Por favor, que nadie se entere que a ese idiota se le ocurrió darme un casco del color de esa alfombra mágica– se dijo a si misma y ya solo pedía desaparecer entre todas las arenas de arabia antes de que alguien volviera a mencionar al plebeyo pelirrojo que le estaba mostrado que si existía un mundo ideal.

Fin…

Espero disfrutaran de esta nueva historia y con la fiebre de Aladdin por todos lados, quise hacer algo y bueno... salir esto, no olviden dejarme todas sus opiniones, consejos, reclamos y insultos en los comentarios.


End file.
